


We Could be Heroes

by crazyfedoragirl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Songfic, heroes by peter gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyfedoragirl/pseuds/crazyfedoragirl
Summary: Every time Steve sacrifices himself, a piece of Tony goes with him.Maybe they could try doing things together.





	We Could be Heroes

_I, I wish I could swim_  
_Like dolphins, like dolphins could swim_  
_Though nothing will keep us together_  
_We can beat them, for ever and ever_

Tony couldn’t remember the last time he had felt this breathless. He watched Steve run straight into the rubble, right into the eye of the storm.

Without him.

Well, Tony wasn’t just gonna stand there dumbly and take that bullshit. His repolsors had long since been damaged during the battle, so the clanging of his metal boots rang in his ears as he chased after Steve.

He came to a sudden stop, frozen at the sight that was Steve being overwhelmed by the enemy.

Tony did not care about the enemy.

He did not care about their motives, their reasoning, their lives.

They were hurting Steve.

The faceplate slammed back down into place (he couldn’t remember lifting it) as he locked onto his targets. Of course, he was never as lucky as he wished he could be.

The faceless enemy turned towards Tony at the sound of his less than gentle footfalls, and the next thing he knew, he was pinned on the ground. Angry growls and gnashing of teeth came closer and closer as he fought- his gauntlets seemed useless against his combatants.

Sweat trickled down his brow, and with every movement he could feel his bones aching from the literal and emotional weight of fighting to stay alive. Tony attempted to peek through the gaps of punches being thrown his way, but he could not see Steve. Maybe he got away, maybe he’s alright.

Maybe he left Tony to fend for himself.

It didn’t matter to Tony, as long as Steve was alright.

Suddenly, the fight didn’t seem as treacherous as before. He realized that the enemy was losing, their bites and punches not as overwhelming as they were a few minutes ago. A smirk pulled at his chapped and bloody lips but was quickly wiped from existence at the appearance of a certain super-soldier.

A very much alive and well super-soldier at that.

Tony fought even harder, just so he could get the chance to kick Steve’s ass for making him worry when this was all over with.

_Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day_  
_Oh we can be Heroes, just for one day_

Later that night, Tony was sitting in the tower’s kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. Bandages and various bruises covered his arms and chest, his black tank top failing to cover his wounds.

It was 3 am anyway, no one else was up.

The glow of the arc reactor cast an eerie glow across the room. Top-of-the-line stainless steel appliances reflected the shine all around. For a moment it reminded Tony of when he decoded his father’s long-lost message- the expansive blue hologram spinning all around him as the thoughts in his mind spun even faster.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of gentle footsteps coming close. He shut his eyes in slight exasperation but was surprised to find fresh tracks of moisture falling down his cheeks. With a quick swipe of his hand and a sniff, he stood up and spun around to find himself chest-to-chest with Steve. He could easily lean up and kiss him from this angle.

And oh, was that a tempting thought.

Tony did his best to avoid eye-contact but couldn’t resist quirking an eyebrow at Steve’s behavior. They stood together for a moment, and Tony hated waiting, so he just had to figure out what was going on. He finally let his eyes meet Steve’s, and he was knocked breathless so suddenly he almost forgot he wasn’t currently on the battlefield.

Steve’s eyes were creased with concern, conflict buried deeply in his irises. His mouth was drawn into a tight frown. Tony could almost pinpoint the moment that Steve noticed the tears he’d failed to conceal. Young and uncallused hands (that damn super-serum worked wonders for skin rejuvenation) cupped his face, thumbs moving up to swipe away any remaining moisture.

Tony didn’t dare move.

He saw Steve’s throat working around different options; he could either shrug this off and leave Tony be with a pat on the back, or-

Or he could lean his head down to kiss Tony tenderly on the forehead, taking a moment to breathe in-and-out.

Tony figured that he was living in the good timeline, because he was lucky enough to experience the latter option.

His eyes fluttered shut at the feeling of Steve’s cool lips against his skin, his hands still cupping his early morning stubble. A thumb dragged across Tony’s cheek before another kiss was placed, this time to his left temple. Steve’s lips kissed a gentle trail down to Tony’s ear before whispering,

“I’ll come back to you every time, Tony.”

Warmth spread throughout Tony’s entire being.

Then, with one chaste kiss to the corner of Tony’s mouth, Steve was gone.

He brought his hand up to touch his forehead, then his temple, then the corner of his mouth.

Tony decided he would try and get some sleep.


End file.
